Dimensional Changes
by Karsten69
Summary: Sakura went through a lot of different dimensions the weekend where no one could contact her, read on what she saw and how it affects Tomoyo.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura anymore than I did last time I wrote. And you might have guessed it it's another SakuTomo crackpot romance fic *dodges blow from Li's sword*

* * *

Dimensional Changes

It was one Monday morning on the way to school, the sun had just risen, when Tomoyo saw and caught up to her beloved cousin, "Good morning Sakura-chan." Sakura seemed to jump but turned around and made a likewise greeting, though with a heavy blush on her face followed by running away.

"Something is wrong with Sakura-chan; I couldn't reach her this whole weekend either… I wonder if she is hiding something from me?" with that in mind she went to class sat beside Sakura and tried to look like she didn't know something was up. Tomoyo could see that Sakura was in a daze during first period and of course got scolded by the teacher for not paying attention, although that was not surprising as math was her weakest point.

The next periods that remained before lunch bell signalled only got stranger and stranger so strange that, had Tomoyo not talked to her, she would have skipped lunch altogether. Well it was a delightful weather outside and Tomoyo suggested that they eat their lunch on the grass outside whereas Sakura only nodded and still blushing red, she followed with her biggest fangirl outside.

They found, or rather Tomoyo found, a nice place to sit and they unpacked their lunches, Sakura's contained leftover Shrimp, her favourite dish of all time, while Tomoyo's contained all sorts of fancy things.

There they ate in silence, until Tomoyo asked what was wrong, Sakura of course, the humble and kindred soul she was replied that there was nothing wrong, even going as far as to put up a gentle smile.

"No, really Sakura-chan, I want to know what is making you feel so down, it bites me to see you like this if I could help you…"

Sakura blushed a deep red, a very deep red, if there was a contest of the reddest thing on the planet she would surely have been a winner, or a close runner up.

Sakura's voice came like a mouse like squeak, "Actually, I, how should I put it, I travelled to another dimension this weekend, I read somewhere that there are worlds out there identical to ours except for the choices made, and I saw many of them via the CREATE card…"

Tomoyo crooked her head and looked at Sakura with curiosity and a little hint of fear, fear of what she would be told, "S-So what did you see in those other dimension Sakura-chan?"

"The first alternative dimension I got to shows Syaoran-kun and I as a married couple with kids, whom we of course instruct in magic training, that's the future I envisioned for myself." Sakura looked over at her best friend and cousin to see her reaction, but was only met with that smiling gaze she had always known before she continued, "However, as I travelled to the next world I found a world where I was together with Yukito-san, and you were together with my brother…"

She made a deliberate pause to carefully study that girl's face, of course there was a little reaction this time around, and had she not been carefully looking for it, she would have missed it.

Sakura continued her wondrous tale, "But it gets even stranger the further I go to other places, the next dimension I set foot in, Syaoran-kun and I had gotten a divorce and you helped me get over him – that's where the I of that world, fell in love with you, you of all people Tomoyo-chan, that version of myself fell for you…" Shock and enormous fright flooded the camera girl's usually calm exterior, and she was almost crying because of that single statement, but she just barely held it in, she knew if a single word came over her lips she would be finished.

Sakura continued further not really expecting an answer before her tale was over, "I also visited a dimension where you helped me get over Syaoran, where _you_ confessed and the me of that world hated you.," Tomoyo felt like she got a giant blow to her stomach, "There was also the world where you confessed before I ended up with Syaoran, and the one where you were with me on the swing set and comforted me instead of him," Sakura began laying on speed to make sure Tomoyo understood everything she experienced, "the one where you were together with Eriol-kun and I was jealous of him and of course the one I had to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tomoyo screamed falling down on her knees, that was it, the point where she could no longer hold together her composure, her persona as Sakura's number one supporter in life and love came to an end and forced her to tell the truth, "I love you, Sakura-chan, for you to say all those things, it's just cruel and evil."

Tomoyo's loud sobbing was the only thing heard for a few minutes before Sakura got down on her knees in front of Tomoyo, put her arms around the crying girl and kissed her ever so lightly on her mouth, which stopped the crying, before uttering the last of her tale, "The dimension I love the most, is the one where I travel between them, learn of everything and finding my true love…This one, where I live in right now, I Love You Tomoyo Daidouji." A more passionate kiss was given willingly from both sides and they would have continued if not for the school bell signalling the end of lunch break.

Finished

* * *

Omake: "Sakura-chan how did you managed to sneak around in different dimensions without getting caught by yourself, Syaoran and I?" Tomoyo asked one day, approximately one month after they got together,

"Well I used a combination of ILLUSION, ERASE and SHIELD, ILLUSION to make myself invisible, ERASE to remove traces of my magical power, and SHIELD in case they fired in my direction… well more importantly I took a video camera with me, and filmed the different worlds, for you to see my darling princess, and I learned a few tricks to keep us together – forever."

* * *

So how was it? I hope I have gotten better at writing, yeah it's short but more detailed, I hope.

I do not own this story either, this story is under Creative Commons license and I claim that anyone can post it/make their own version of it, it as long as credit for original idea goes to me

(I would like to get a message if you do use it, but it's okay if you don't)

Also the reason for only one shots for a while is because of three things, 1st Writer's block, 2nd Tragedy (grandfather passed away a year ago and half a year later, earlier this year 2010, a friend I have known for 10 years passed away) 3rd Technical problems (my external hard disk won't connect to my PC so all my fanfics are unreachable, along with music, movies, pictures and other things like databases. T_T ) also Lucky Star fanfic chapter 3 is almost finished just needs a little polishing, when I can reach it that is.


End file.
